


Like A Man Possessed

by Liza1031



Series: Harringrove One-Shots [77]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Birth, Boyfriends, C-Section, Fear, Fear of Death, Fluff, Love, M/M, Mpreg, Parents Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Pregnant Steve Harrington, Teen Pregnancy, teen mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28824771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031
Summary: Steve has nightmares about their baby’s pending arrival.One-shot based on the song Like A Man Possessed from the band the The Get Up Kids.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Harringrove One-Shots [77]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987054
Kudos: 1





	Like A Man Possessed

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite from an old work that I've uploaded in the past so some different names may appear. If you see any, kindly let me know. Thanks <3

Nine months ago, Steve took one test that changed his life forever. He and his boyfriend, Billy, had been very sexually active without having a care in the world about what would happen to him. After finding out, neither of them knew what was going to happen because of this very unexpected pregnancy at seventeen and sixteen.

This baby is surely an accident because Steve didn't have the guts nor heart to give it up or abort this life he and Billy created together. It's been a very difficult journey for both of them since he decided to just go through with the pregnancy and deal with whatever consequences he’ll face becoming a teen parent. But, Billy and his family, Susan and Max, have welcomed Steve into their home and are allowing them to stay there until they can both get on their feet to support themselves and their child together. Steve’s family had kicked him out once they found out he was pregnant and it sent him into a deep depression for the first four months of pregnancy. Thankfully, Billy’s family were nice enough to accept the pregnancy and Steve into their lives.

Never did Steve think that he’d become a parent at such a young age, but here he was, laying in his boyfriend's bed, severely uncomfortable, stressed about tomorrow morning. He’s having a scheduled C-Section tomorrow because his doctor warned him about his pregnancy being very very high risk and that his body wouldn't be able to endure the pain or pressure with delivering a baby. So, they scheduled the surgery and now it was already here.

He’s been up most of the night, worrying. He tried to just let it be and think positively about the whole thing but it's major surgery and it's making him sick to his stomach just thinking about it 24/7.

Billy remained asleep beside Steve while he tapped his foot along the mattress. He can't help but think about all the bad things that could happen to him or the baby. It is a high risk pregnancy and he just can't deal with the thought that he might die tomorrow.

As he continues to think about it, a strange feeling builds up from the pit of his stomach and instantly comes up to the back of his throat making his mouth water. He threw the blankets off and hurried to the bathroom as fast as he could with this giant belly. He shoves the door open and practically drops to his knees, dunking his head into the toilet bowl.

Steve coughs as he vomits into the toilet, more and more coming up every time he coughed. He keeps throwing up and hears movement behind him but has no time to turn around as more comes up. 

"Babe?" Billy asks and comes up close behind Steve. He pulls his boyfriend’s hair back and rubs circles on his back, until Steve’s finished then helps him up onto his feet.

"You okay, love?" He asks and moves the hair out of his face.

"Mhm." Steve wipes the corner of his mouth and Billy grabs a cloth then turns on a sink to wet it. He dabs his face with it then lets Steve brush his teeth while he goes to get some water and tums.

Steve goes back to his bedroom and sits back on the bed. Billy gets on and hands him the glass of water. Steve takes one sip then sets it onto the table beside his bed.

"Why are you so sick all of a sudden?" Billy asks and runs his fingers down Steve’s arm.

"I'm scared babe."

"Scared of what? Tomorrow?"

Steve nods while keeping his eyes straight ahead but catches Billy frown and click his tongue at him.

"Stevie, there's nothing to be scared of."

"Look, let's just go back to sleep. I don't want to talk about it, okay?"

"Alright." He sighs and they get back under his blankets together.

A few hours later, the same intense feeling comes up and Steve rushes to the bathroom again. Tears stream down his red face as he throws up then eventually rests along the tub, crying even harder. Billy stands in the doorway confused but comes in and sits next to him on the tile floor. He pulls Steve into his arms and he cries into the crook of his neck.

"I'm gonna die, Billy! I'm gonna die!"

"Shh, you're not gonna die baby." He says softly. "Nothing is going to happen to you, Steve. I promise."

"H-How can you be so sure?" Steve hiccups.

"Because you're a very strong person and I know that you'll be able to do this." He runs his fingers through Steve's hair and continues to rock him in his lap. He wipes his tears and smiles at him. "You're going to be just fine."

Steve nods and takes a deep breath, moving himself in his lap. "Billy?"

"Yeah babe?"

"Please promise me that if anything happens to me, you'll save the baby." Billy stayed quiet because Steve knew he didn't want to hear or even answer that kind of question but it's something he needs to know. "If it comes down to it, choose them over me."

"I-I promise." He whispers. Steve turned his head and looked up at him to see several tear tracks going down his face.

They both get up and Steve brushes his teeth again then they return to bed to get some sleep for the remainder of the night.

**-Next Day-**

Billy and Steve arrived at the hospital around noon and were now waiting in a room to be taken down to the OR. Steve was changed into a thin hospital gown and kept a blanket over his legs because his nerves were making him super cold.

Billy and Susan were there with him, but Billy will be going in with him and not her.

As nervous as he was, Steve tried to keep a positive mindset and tried to not think about it as much, even though it was bothering him to the extreme. He had a baby monitor wrapped around his bump that measured his contractions and stuck out underneath his gown.

Billy sat beside the bed in a chair and held onto Steve’s hand that had an IV poking out from the top to give him fluids during the short time he was in labor.

His C-Section was scheduled for 2:30 and it was almost 2 so he should be brought down soon.

Susan was telling Steve how excited she was to meet her first grandchild and a whole bunch of other mushy, gushy shit. It was nice to have her so excited about meeting the baby because it helped him not think about all the bad things that have been lodged in his mind the last few weeks.

The more they talked, the more time flew and a nurse came to bring him to the operating room. She gave Billy a pair of scrubs to change into so he did that and came out before Steve was brought down.

Susa gave Steve a hug and kiss wishing him good luck as he was rolled out of the room. Billy followed closely and held onto his hand the entire ride down. Before he is brought into the operating room, Billy bends down and gives him a kiss then they bring him in.

Billy is given a stool next to Steve and sits beside his head. Steve noticed Billy looked a little paler than usual all of a sudden.

"Are you alright, Billy?" He asks and the nurses put up the drape in front of them.

"I'm good, just a little queasy at the sight of blood." He swallows.

"Are you going to be okay, sir?" A nurse asks him.

"I'll be fine." He nods.

"Okay." She goes back and Steve’s doctor comes in with a mask over her face.

"Hello, Steve. How are you feeling today?" She asks

"Anxious." He replies.

"Anxious excited?"

He thinks for a second, then nods, "Yeah, anxious excited."

"Good. It's a simple procedure and I'll have your baby out in no time. Are you ready to meet him or her?"

"Yep." He sighs.

"Okay. We're going to give you some morphine to relax you and numb you from your chest down then we'll begin the surgery." She explains then goes over to the other side of the drape.

A different nurse goes over to him and puts an oxygen tube around his face and up his nose. Billy pets Steve’s head and keeps smiling at him, so lovingly. 

Five minutes later, Doctor Sawyer had announced she was starting and Steve’s mind started to race as he laid there on the cold operation table.

He didn't feel her make the first cut but he did feel some pressure as she continued. A few more minutes go by and he feels more pressure.

"Here comes the baby's head." She says. "Slight pressure."

"I feel it."

"That's okay. Do you feel anything else?"

"No." He says and starts to shiver as a side-effect from the drugs. "Ooooh god." He moans.

"You're gonna feel some pressure on your chest, only for a few seconds. Baby's coming out!"'

Steve feels them pushing down onto his chest and squeezes his eyes shut from the harsh pain that followed. He lets out a slight scream as she pulls the baby out and loud cries soon fill the room.

"It's a girl! Congratulations!" She proclaims and holds their daughter over the drape for them to see her.

"Oh my god! She's here!" Steve cries, staring up at her. Billy smiles and pulls his mask down to give his boyfriend a kiss. "Go see her, babe." He nods and heads over to the warmer where she was being weighed and measured.

Steve laid there and watched his boyfriend stare at their baby girl as she cried and kicked her legs. Tears rolled down his cheeks and he felt all this joy and rush of adrenaline go through him at the sight of his daughter.

A nurse lets Billy take a few pictures of the baby from his phone then swaddles her up and brings her over to Steve. Billy went back and unbuttoned his gown, then the nurse kindly lays their daughter onto Steve’s chest. He wraps his arms around her and sniffles more tears well in his eyes.

"Aww, hi baby girl. Hi, my love." Steve brings his hand up and brushes her cheek with his thumb. "You are just the most beautiful thing I have ever laid my eyes on." Everything about her was just so perfect. From her tiny feet to her cute little ears. She's the product of their love.

Billy takes a picture of them then moves to give Steve another kiss and kisses their darling babe.

"I knew it was gonna be okay." He says and kisses the top of Steve’s head.

"Have you two picked out a name?" The same nurse from before asks.

"Yeah. I think we're gonna name her Ella James. It suits her well."

"That is a beautiful name! Congratulations, you two!"

"Thank you." Steve smiles and continues to hold his daughter in his arms until she's taken away so that he could be brought back to the room.

Billy disposed of his scrubs then followed Steve into the room. Two nurses pushed his bed in and a certain someone was there waiting. When he saw who was standing in the room, his blood ran cold. His heart started to race and he immediately looked at Billy who was red like a raging bull.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Billy snaps, furious at the woman.

"I came to see my son and grandchild. Why is that a problem?" She asks, in a bitchy tone.

"Yes it is a problem!" Billy spat. "You disowned Steve after he told you he was pregnant so what makes you think he wants to see you now?!"

"I came to apologize." She says.

"You did?" He asks.

"Yeah." Her voice just above a whisper. "I did." She whimpers.

Billy steps aside and she goes over to Steve’s bed, sitting in the chair.

"Stevie. I'm sorry, I really am." She begins. Steve doesn't react and just listens. "I know you're probably tired and drugged up from the surgery but I want you to know that I didn't mean anything I said about you or Billy or the baby. I was just upset and didn't know exactly what to say, I-I mean my sixteen year old son told me he was pregnant. I felt like I had failed as a parent hearing you tell me that. It made me hate the world and hate you, which upset me even more because you're my son and I should accept you and love you for who you are and, well I-I'm sorry."

"Why didn't you reach out to me then if this is how you really felt? You left me with no one and nothing! Thankfully, Billy’s family was nice enough to welcome me into their home when I didn't have a home to call my own anymore!"

"I know." She sobs. "I'm sorry, Steve."

"Look, I'm really tired and don't really want to talk to you right now. Come back tomorrow when I'm rested, okay?"

"Okay." She swallows and sets the flowers onto the small table before getting up. She leaves and Billy makes sure she's gone before going over to his boyfriend.

"I'm sorry you had to deal with her baby. I know you're tired and I had no idea she was coming."

"It's okay. I just want our baby. Where is she?" Steve asks.

"The nurse said she'll be coming in shortly." He whispers and kisses him again.

Shortly after, the nurse came in with their daughter in the bassinet and handed her to Steve. She left them to be with their baby girl for a while. Billy slid into the bed next to Steve telling him about how they have a little one now.

It felt so surreal that she was even there with them. Steve stares at her and feels Billy kiss his cheek then wrap his arms around him.

"She is the best thing we ever got and I can't wait to raise this little girl and love her to no end."

"I know. I can't wait either, babe." Steve says and looks at him. "Thank you for staying by my side through this. I know it was a lot to handle but you were so brave and so strong for me, for us." He motions down to Ella and she coos.

"Anything for you guys, you're my family now and there's nothing more that I need."


End file.
